


A moment between you and me

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [37]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Bohn remembers, Bohn's POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I love them my honour, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, bit of making out, cuteness, they care for each other my lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: tumblr prompt: First/Bohn cuddles!This is mostly fluff with Bohn coming back tired from work and both of them sharing some cuteness and some memories ^^
Relationships: First Kankun/Bon Sirikarnkul
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: FirstBohn - when a ghostship takes your soul





	A moment between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy to oblige and hope it's what you wished for ;) mostly fluff with Bohn coming back from work and both of them sharing some cuteness and memories. Hope I didn't get carried away too much :P
> 
> However it is, have fun! ^^
> 
> (also thank you! bc your prompt was the perfect inspiration in itself ;))

A moment between you and me

Somehow funny, Bohn thought as he saw the windows of First’s shop appear in the distance, how he could smell the flowers in his nose, how the sight of a building was enough to make him breathe more freely. How the corners of his mouth started to turn upwards and the tension of his shoulder loosened up a tiny bit.

The windows and rooms were dark, the door closed and locked, no sight of First to be seen. Which made sense, since it was way past eight already and the light on the upper floor was already lit.

For a moment, right in front of the building, Bohn stopped and just looked.

He’d come home late, the case of one of his clients too urgent and bothersome to get home on time. Again.  
He gritted his teeth. Working overtime had become more regular than he had ever wished for.

Over were the times when he’d come home with still enough time to help First close the shop and tidy up the last bits before they went up together, accidental and non-accidental touches a way to ground him, them. He missed it, he really did.

He missed cooking with First, moving from the shop to their home, leaving all their work-related problems behind on the way, until they could concentrate only on themselves.

It wasn’t bad now, but it was different.

An idea came to Bohn as he looked at the keys in his hand. He had the ones for the shop as well. He could step in quickly, take in the familiar, calming smell, before he moved upwards, into First’s arms.

Going through the back door, he stepped into the storage room, the smell of all the different flowers hitting him with an intensity he had underestimated.

The dim light made him realise First had changed some of the storing. And apparently, a few weddings were coming up, from the flowers he’d ordered. He’d also moved the camomile and lavender closer to the working table, which meant he’d been stressed out earlier. Probably all those weddings, Bohn mused.

It had been some time until he’d realised First would put different flowers close to the place he worked at, depending on his mood. And it had taken even longer until he’d memorised which flowers had been for what mood. Till today he wondered what First had needed back then when he’d been a bothersome customer. And he knew he’d been bothersome and difficult, nothing First could say would make him change his mind. But, Bohn smiled, he didn’t regret it even for a second. Not him coming in with no idea and in need of all the help, nor the fact that he’d done it for another man back then.

Back then. He huffed. Seven years by now. Seven years full of flowers, love and old scars.

Back then he’d thought true love needed drama and desperation, a passion out of this world. Although, the part about the passion had come true, but in a different way than he had imagined.

No drama though and no desperation. No insecurity and no jealousy, except maybe because of their cat.

Slowly, he sat down on the chair in front of the workbench and swivelled around before inspecting the tools First had put to the side in his tidy way. At least when it came to working.

Thinking about the mountain of maybe-clothes First was storing on the chair next to his bed, he had to laugh.

“They’re telling you funny stories?”

Bohn jerked up and turned around, his gaze meeting First’s, who was standing in the door frame, an amused grin on his lips, his eyes checking Bohn out shamelessly.

“Who?”

“The flowers?”, First nodded towards all the things surrounding Bohn.

“Oh, kind of”, Bohn laughed, “Telling me how tidy you can be if you want to.”

The eye-roll was expected and lovely.

“Traitors!”

A giggle took hold of Bohn’s shoulders and he didn’t even try to contain it as First stared at him with such a fake pout, it made the whole moment even more hilarious. And, Bohn thought, it was really adorable.

“What pulled you down here?”, First finally asked, now standing right next to Bohn, when he’d calmed down.

Carefully, First’s fingers started to run over Bohn’s shoulders, making the last bit of tension bleed out from them.

“I missed it.”

“The shop?”

Bohn nodded: “It’s been some time since I visited you inside or was able to help you tidy up. Now it’s just work and when I come home you’ve already gone upstairs. Which is good, I don’t want you to work until night. I just missed the smell and time with you. Getting to know you in your treasure cave.”

It was clear that First had something to add to this, but he kept quiet, his fingers drawing unknown signs onto Bohn’s sensitive skin, sending shivers down his back.

“Was work stressful today?”

“Hm?”, First turned, the question mark almost visible in his eyes.

“The camomile and lavender.”

“Oh”, First’s movement stopped for a second, before he continued with a bit more pressure, “It’s just a lot with so many weddings coming up and people realising some stuff in the last possible second. I’ve actually stopped working only half an hour ago. So we barely missed the opportunity.”

Bohn scrunched up his nose and pulled First closer by encircling his waist with one arm.

“I don’t want to have the opportunity if it means you’re stressed out.”

“Look who’s talking.”

The pinch at his cheek was no surprise. His pout made First smile though.

“One of us is enough.”

“No”, First shook his head, “One of us is still one too many. So, what do you need, babe?”

The pet name sent a completely different kind of shiver down Bohn’s back and he pulled First even closer, burying his face in First’s shirt and belly.

“Hugs, food, you.”

Those calming, familiar fingers ran through his hair by now, ruining his perfect style exactly the way he’d hoped for. Maybe he was purring. Maybe not.

First leaned down, until his face was as close as possible to Bohn’s ear: “You’ve got it all.”

Smiling, Bohn loosened his grip to look up and meet First for a kiss.

He had it all.

~~~

“You said I have it all.”

First laughed at Bohn before pocking his side.

“We have food, you didn’t specify that you wanted it to be cooked already.”

Of course, First would find a loophole. Bohn rolled his eyes before joining his partner in the kitchen, taking the cutting board over instantly.

“I arrived only a bit before you, remember? And then I saw you arrive and you didn’t come upstairs, so I had to go and get you from your beautiful memories. Was there food in it as well?”

Another eye-roll, but Bohn concentrated on the knife in his hand and the vegetables to be cut.

“Sure. With us it’s always about flowers and food, isn’t it? Well, at least that’s what started it all. And me having no idea about any of it. But cooking with you is still one of my favourite pastimes.”

The softness of First’s smile encouraged him even further.

“You remember the kiss we shared back then?”

“We shared so many kisses”, First grinned, “But I think I know which one you mean.”

“Of course you do.”

“Of course I do.”

Kicking playfully in First’s direction, Bohn looked back down, thinking back to the moment, which was still so clear in his memories.

“I cut myself.”

“And I freaked out.”

“No wonder”, Bohn laughed, thinking back to all the blood he’d lost back then. Even though he hadn’t cared. Hadn’t cared because ...

“I cut myself because I wished for my time with Duen to be as perfect as the time with you had been.”

First stopped in his movement, staring at Bohn with one of those former unreadable expressions. Not so unreadable for Bohn anymore.

“I mean I didn’t cut myself on purpose, but it was exactly when I thought those thoughts that I lost concentration on my task. And then you were there, making me realise again just how much I enjoyed the time I spent with you. How much I wanted you.”

The blush darkening First’s features was radiating heat and Bohn was proud of himself.

“You ... you never told me.”

“It was one step on our way, not the beginning or so, so ...”, Bohn shrugged, “My feelings for you started long before and didn’t end with the kiss. And by now I don’t even regret not understanding what it meant for me and us back then.”

Turning down the heat of the stove, First stepped closer.

“Thank you for telling me none the less.”

And then Bohn’s face was being cupped and pulled down for a kiss, his hair ruffled and his ear rubbed as if he was a cat.

“Since you’re purring on a regular basis, I’d definitely say you’re a cat.”

Ah, fuck this.

Finally, letting all tools and vegetables drop on the board, Bohn turned properly and pulled First closer again, until they were flush against each other, their lips locked and pressing against each other desperately.

Okay, so maybe desperation was in some way part of their relationship, still.

Bohn smiled and pulled back, his hands still splayed over First’s back, covering as much space as possible.

Between peppering small kisses to his partner’s face, he lowered his voice to a rumble.

“Maybe”, he grimaced as First squeezed his butt, making him lose track of his own thoughts for a second, letting out a moan in a rush.

“Maybe?”

Hadn’t he started it? Bohn closed his eyes as First started nibbling at his ear.

“Maybe”, he took a shaky breath, “Maybe we ... later?”

First pulled back, the want so clear in his eyes, it was like a punch, leaving Bohn breathless.

“Later.”

Then they were kissing again, eyes closed, bodies grinding, soft and urgent, familiar and unknown.

As Bohn led First towards their bedroom, the warmth of their hands filled him with a promise.

The promise of more time together.  
The promise of laughter and love.  
The promise of honesty and trust.  
The promise of hugs in all variations.

Promises, he wanted to make to First, too. Was making to First right now, in all the ways he could think of.

But first, he laughed as First stumbled over his own trousers, they were off to one of those hugs. One of many hugs. A lifetime of hugs.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you like it =^^=
> 
> Ps. for more or any kind of shared rambling, pls feel free to send me asks/dms: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
